The Rising Sun Adventures Book One
by The Universal Storyteller
Summary: Place: Tokyo Zone of Earth. Time: Late 20th and early 21st Centuries AD. Missions: Find the Lost Senshi, Wake them up, and defeat all evil forces who might stand in their way, if at all possible, of course!
1. Prologue: Moon Kingdom's End

All characters that are definitely known to actually be part of the "Sailor Moon" Universe are  
  
actually the property of their owner or owners, where applicable. As are the settings of this particular  
  
story and any related stories I may write at any time. All other characters and/or settings that are non-  
  
native to the "Sailor Moon" Universe are actually of my own creation, unless otherwise stated. If they  
  
aren't actually of my own creation, they're actually the property and/or creation of their owner or  
  
owners, where applicable. So don't bother suing me now, for I've not actually claimed your characters  
  
and/or settings as mine here, if they're not actually of my own creation. Besides, I don't really have any  
  
money. So you actually wouldn't get anything from me in that way anyway. I'm a financially poor  
  
person, currently, if I won't always be. And so therefore, your chances of getting any money from me  
  
at this time, if ever, are very small indeed. Probably even microscopic, at the current time.  
  
All poems and/or songs in, at least, this story or series of stories are copyright to and/or of their  
  
respective writers, performers, or authors, and/or their owners, wherever possible, if I'm actually not  
  
their writer and/or owner as well. I claim nothing knowingly for my own, people, that I know isn't  
  
actually mine. Just like I'm doing for any other elements and characters that I mentioned in the previous  
  
paragraph here, I'm doing that here for all of the said poems and/or songs, in fact, people. So the  
  
exact same disclaimer applies to them as it does for anything else related to this story and/or its series,  
  
at least, if not any other story or stories of mine, people. That's whenever possible, of course.  
  
And please be aware that this story, at least, if not any others as well, may periodically delve  
  
into the areas of alternate timelines, realities, and/or universes, as well as have at least some OOC  
  
elements for any or all of the characters in it, at least a little bit, if not a lot. And it may or may not tie in  
  
with other stories of mine that might feature its main characters, at least on the protagonists' side of  
  
things, in fact.  
  
This particular story series of mine here will mainly be set in one of at least eight different Zones  
  
of Earth. Specifically, this story series will mainly be set in the Tokyo Zone of Earth. Other Zones of  
  
Earth that may be mentioned in this story series, at least, if not others as well, will be the Honolulu,  
  
Seattle, Chicago, Rio De Janeiro, London, Jerusalem, and Calcutta Zones. The Tokyo Zone will be  
  
known as the Alpha Zone, most, if not all, of the time. The Honolulu Zone will normally be known as  
  
the Beta Zone, if not all the time. The Seattle Zone will often be known as the Gamma Zone, if not all  
  
the time. Likewise, the Chicago Zone will be the Delta Zone, whenever possible. The Rio De Janeiro  
  
Zone will normally be the Epsilon Zone, whenever possible, in actual reality. The London Zone will  
  
then normally be the Zeta Zone, the Jerusalem Zone will normally be the Eta Zone, and the Calcutta  
  
Zone will normally be the Theta Zone, as well, unless otherwise stated in this or any other sufficiently-  
  
related stories of mine here.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The Rising Sun Adventures  
  
Book One  
  
Prologue  
  
One thousand years ago, a great interplanetary civilization was ruled from Earth's Moon by a  
  
wise Queen. A Queen named Queen Serenity, in fact. Everything in that civilization was quite peaceful  
  
until the arrival from another dimension of the Universe of the evil Negaverse in Earth's own solar  
  
system. This evil Negaverse was then led by the quite wicked Queens Beryl and Metallia.  
  
Queen Beryl had her eyes on the Terran solar system from the first time that she and her evil  
  
Negaverse first detected it elsewhere in the Universe. She'd heard of it long before, and of the wise  
  
Queen Serenity that ruled a great interplanetary civilization called the "Moon Kingdom". She had been  
  
quite jealous of the Moon Kingdom and its people, including its leaders, ever since hearing of it for the  
  
first time, in fact. And she was sickened by the good that was quite often present in that very solar  
  
system of the Universe. So much was she then sickened by all that good there, that she then eventually  
  
sought to conquer and/or destroy the Moon Kingdom, and glorify her mistress Queen Metallia, the  
  
highest-ranking leader of the Negaverse.  
  
So, when she and her Negaverse's Negaforce were finally able to get the chance, sufficiently  
  
well, they then attacked all the inhabited worlds of the Moon Kingdom that they could find easily  
  
enough at that time or those times. And they then sought to utterly and completely conquer and/or  
  
destroy the Moon Kingdom, if at all possible. They were almost completely successful, in fact. But  
  
they were actually prevented from doing so by Queen Serenity's use of her Imperium Silver Crystal and  
  
the Moon Kingdom's Crescent Moon Wand.  
  
Queen Serenity said, to one mostly black cat and one mostly white cat, while she used them,  
  
"Only this Crystal and Wand can combat the power of the Negaforce. Never let our enemies get them,  
  
or the Universe is doomed. But most of all, you must protect our dear Princess Usagi. Understand?"  
  
Two talking cats with rather strange crescent moon-shaped markings on their foreheads who  
  
were actually named Luna and Artemis, and who were also Queen Serenity's cats, then acknowledged  
  
the order, by saying, "Yes." Even though they now knew what would then have to happen for them  
  
and anyone else that Queen Serenity had somehow saved by the use of the aforementioned Crystal and  
  
Wand, they still did so, of course.  
  
Not too long afterward, many of the Moon Kingdom's inhabitants were then frozen in Moon  
  
Beam Crystals in the shapes of globes and cylinders, wherever appropriate. Then they were all sent to  
  
the future on Earth, in at least one Zone of Earth, if not more than one, in fact.  
  
With their memories lost to them all, the now-dead Queen Serenity's cat advisors Luna and  
  
Artemis must eventually find the Princess, so that she'd at last be safe. On that note, then, the story  
  
now begins, in one of those very Zones of Earth, in actual reality here. Specifically the Tokyo Zone, in  
  
this particular case, at least. 


	2. Chapter One: Luna Meets Usagi

The Rising Sun Adventures  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was fast approaching 8 am one morning in the Juuban District of Tokyo, Japan, when a  
  
blonde girl came charging out of her two-story house at full speed, or nearly so. She had long blond  
  
hair in pigtails and meatball-like buns on her head as well. She was charging out of her house just as  
  
fast as possible here, just because she was now running quite late for school, in fact. As she then  
  
hurried at such a speed down the sidewalks between her house and Crossroads Junior High, she also  
  
happened to encounter several boys picking on a mostly black female cat with two band-aids strangely  
  
sitting on its forehead. She soon had them running away, after taking them on, and making them leave  
  
the cat alone. She then removed the band-aids, and when she did so, she thought, "What a weird mark  
  
that was." She'd seen a rather strange gold crescent-like mark on its forehead after taking the band-  
  
aids off it, in fact. Seconds later, she remembered that she was still running quite late for school. So  
  
she released the cat, and set it back down on the ground, just before she resumed her mad running  
  
toward her school. Little did she know that cat would be a nearly constant companion of hers in her  
  
life, as well.  
  
After the blonde girl had left the scene, the cat thought, "Could this girl really be one of the girls  
  
that I'm searching for in this world? She sure doesn't seem like it. She seems at least a little familiar to  
  
me, like I know her from somewhere or sometime. But where exactly, and when?"  
  
Meanwhile, the blonde girl eventually made it to school, of course. But she was quite late,  
  
especially after having stopped momentarily to rescue the mostly black cat from the boys who'd been  
  
picking on her. And when she finally got there, and to her class at it, the wavy red-haired teacher said,  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, you're quite late again, usual! More detention for you after school!"  
  
"Ah, please not again, Haruna-sensei! I can't afford another detention!"  
  
"Too bad. You knew if you were late again, you'd get more detention, Tsukino-san. If you  
  
don't want more detention from me, then you might get here on time from now on. You know the  
  
rules, Tsukino-san. And I've been lenient enough, I think, of late, with you. Go to your seat now,  
  
before you get even more detention here."  
  
Quite upset now, for the obvious reasons, Tsukino Usagi did as directed of her by Haruna here.   
  
When she did so, her best friend Osaka Naru asked, as soon as she could do so easily enough, without  
  
getting in trouble with Haruna, "Why were you late this time, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I overslept again, as usual, Naru-chan. And while I was running here like I often do, I found  
  
some boys picking on some poor cat. I saved the cat from them, of course. And naturally, that made  
  
me even more late here. Mama's not going to be very happy with me, I think, when I come home  
  
again as late as I often find myself doing here, Naru-chan."  
  
Just then, Haruna began handing back test papers that she'd graded the night before to her  
  
students in her eighth-grade class at Crossroads. Not too long after then, several students began  
  
quietly conversing with each other about the scores that they'd received on those test papers. When  
  
one of those papers hit Usagi's desk, she briefly glanced at it, before she said, "Oh, great. Mama's  
  
gonna be really mad at me this time, I think, Naru-chan."  
  
"Why's that, besides this new detention of yours, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I got a thirty percent. Ugh! There goes another trip to the arcade and shopping, perhaps, for  
  
I suspect Mama will cut my allowance because of this score, Naru-chan."  
  
"Tsukino-san, if you'd study more and stay away from the video games and things more, you  
  
might pass more tests! You might even score in the 90's, percentage-wise, just like Mizuno Ami seems  
  
to do all the time around here," said a wild-haired guy with soda bottle-style glasses, at least when it  
  
came to their lenses, anyway.  
  
"Just how high did you score this time on your algebra test, geek?" asked Naru.  
  
"95 %, but my parents aren't going to be very happy, I believe," said the boy that Naru had  
  
just called a geek here.  
  
"Well, Umino-san, Usagi-chan is my best friend. You don't need to be so mean to her here."  
  
"Well, if she'd study more, and stay away from the goodies and games, she might stay more out  
  
of trouble with Haruna-sensei than she normally is in, Osaka-san."  
  
"Maybe so, but you still don't need to yell at her like that here. Don't you think she'll hear  
  
enough yelling from her mother when she sees this test score later on, in the first place?"  
  
"Maybe so. But from what I know of their family, her brother Shingo is a much better student  
  
than she is."  
  
"I heard that, you geeky snooper!" shouted Usagi, once what Umino Gurio had just said sank  
  
into her still-sleepy head well enough.  
  
"Mizuno Ami's a much better student than you seem to be, as well, Tsukino-san! From what  
  
I've heard, she may even have an IQ of 300."  
  
"Well, that may be so, but you sure have a minus-zero sense of courtesy, it seems to me,  
  
Umino-san."  
  
The rest of the school day went basically as it often did for Tsukino Usagi. Which often meant  
  
that she had to stay in Haruna's classroom when she'd rather prefer to do otherwise. And she rushed  
  
through lunch as she would often do at school, whenever that was actually the case for her there.  
  
Eventually, the school day mercifully enough ended for her. As she came up to a random trash  
  
can near the Crown Arcade that she'd often patronize whenever possible, she took another look at her  
  
most recent algebra test and began bawling somewhat loudly on a sidewalk somewhat near that arcade.   
  
She also thought, "Mother's going to kill me, maybe, when she sees this. Perhaps if I throw it away,  
  
it'll buy me more time to figure out how to handle things here." She then began pacing near that trash  
  
can, and trying to decide what she should do next here. Eventually, the bawling stopped, and she then  
  
turned rather quickly toward that trash can, after having crumpled her failing test paper into as small of a  
  
ball as she then could crumple it here. She did this just as a young man about four to six years older  
  
than her passed it on the same sidewalk. She then whipped it toward the can, without looking exactly  
  
where she was now sending it. And it then hit the young man on the top of his head, before bouncing  
  
off it to the nearby ground.  
  
He quickly snatched it up before she could grab it again for another try at the trash can, and  
  
then he opened the crumpled-up test paper so that he could look at it a little bit. When he saw it, and  
  
the score on it, he then said, in very short order, "Hey, Odango Atama, you might want to study harder.   
  
You probably won't get very far scoring 30% on your school work in your life!"  
  
"Don't call me that! My name is not 'Odango Atama! And what business is it of yours to tell  
  
me what I should do with my schoolwork? You're a total stranger to me! I don't even know you in  
  
my life. So who are you to tell me what to do here, and to say that to me?"  
  
"Just a total stranger, as you say. But I'd bet your parents won't like seeing this test paper of  
  
yours at all, seeing as it's such a poor score for you, Odango Atama!"  
  
"That's not my name! My name is Tsukino Usagi, if you really must know! Not that it'll make  
  
any difference to you! I doubt you'll need to remember it at all in the future, anyway!"  
  
"We'll see, Odango Atama! We'll see!"  
  
She then quite suddenly snatched it out of his hands, and began to stomp off toward her house.   
  
But before she got too far away from him again, she couldn't help but shout, "Maybe we will, and  
  
maybe we won't! But one thing's for sure here! You have a minus-zero personality, you conceited  
  
jerk!"  
  
"I don't think so, Odango Atama! See you around!"  
  
Then she got as far away from him as she could, just as quickly as she then could. On the way  
  
back to her house, she thought, "He may be a conceited jerk, but even if that's the case, he's still a cute  
  
conceited jerk, just the same, come to think of it."  
  
While she thought that, he suddenly thought, "For some strange reason, that girl seems at least a  
  
little familiar to me. I wonder why."  
  
She eventually got home again. And as she'd expected, her mother wasn't very happy to see  
  
her latest algebra test score. In a manner of speaking, then, she soon kicked Usagi out of the house for  
  
a while, at least.  
  
Usagi then found herself wandering again near the arcade again, in very short order. And she  
  
encountered her younger brother Shingo on the way there. He noticed that she wasn't apparently in a  
  
very happy mood, and then he asked her, "Hey, Usagi, did you flunk another test again really bad? I  
  
wonder how bad you did this time on your algebra test. Did you do worse this time than you did last  
  
time or not?"  
  
"Shingo, I'm only going to say this once, I think. If you want to stay out of trouble with me right  
  
now, shut up and get your freaky head away from me for a while. I'm in a real bad mood, and so is  
  
Mama. If I flunk my tests, what is it to you? You can get better grades than me, I admit, in school,  
  
generally, but sometimes, you are a real pain in the neck. If you want to keep your computer game  
  
system safe from me for a while, you might want to stay away from me as much as possible, while I'm  
  
still like this. Is that clear enough to you, Shingo?"  
  
"You leave my game system alone, you hear?"  
  
"You leave me and my things alone, and stay out of my hair for a while, and just maybe I will.   
  
You got it?"  
  
"Fine, Rice-Brain, I will."  
  
"Don't call me that, Shingo. I've already been ridiculed about my latest algebra test by a total  
  
stranger quite a bit. And I sure don't need the same kind of treatment from my own brother. Mama's  
  
not very happy with me either, as you might expect, since I got a 30% grade on it."  
  
"30%, Usagi? Man, you must really be a dufus!"  
  
"Get out of here right now, or your game system is definitely mine, Buster!"  
  
Shingo then began fleeing the scene before his sister's wrath would begin fully falling on him, of  
  
course. And he wasted no time at all in doing just that, in fact. By the time he was out of sight, then,  
  
Usagi thought to herself, "Why must he call me such things? I mean, it's not like I want to flunk my  
  
tests in school. But such things just happen, don't they, to some people? Like me, for instance?"  
  
She then continued on her way to the arcade, as she'd been doing when she'd encountered her  
  
younger brother Shingo. She soon entered it, and then came to the main counter in it briefly.  
  
"Motoki-kun, please get me a milkshake. I don't really care what kind it is, in fact. But I need  
  
something to get my mind off the events of this terrible day for myself."  
  
"As you wish, Usagi-chan. Let me guess. Another failed test?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. I bombed my latest algebra test, in fact. I got a 30% score on it,  
  
Motoki-kun. Now Mama's mad at me, and a rather conceited jerk made fun of my hairstyle. He  
  
called me 'Odango Atama', even though he didn't actually know me at all, Motoki-kun."  
  
"And, naturally, you got quite upset, didn't you?" asked Motoki, as he then set the requested  
  
milkshake on the counter in front of Usagi. The milkshake was a combination kind of milkshake. The  
  
flavors that were in that milkshake were kiwi strawberry, blueberry, cherry, lime, and butterscotch, with  
  
a touch of vanilla and chocolate present at the top of it. An appropriately-sized pineapple slice was  
  
immersed about half-deep, more or less, in the top middle area of the milkshake, as well.  
  
"Yes, of course I did. What would you expect when a total stranger might make jokes about  
  
someone they just encountered that aren't very nice? Or call them unkind names, under the same  
  
situations, Motoki-kun. Granted, I know that I may have a rather weird hairstyle, and that I may not  
  
exactly be the best student in school. But wouldn't you think that it'd be more respectful for most  
  
people to not call someone else unkind nicknames without knowing them well enough in their respective  
  
lives, Motoki-kun?"  
  
"Perhaps it would be, but not all people are like that, Usagi-chan, in this world of ours."  
  
Motoki then left her for a little while to attend to another customer, and she then worked on  
  
consuming her just-ordered milkshake here, in fact. After she did so, she then set her glass aside again,  
  
and she moved to one of the arcade games elsewhere in the arcade. Specifically, she moved to a  
  
"Sailor V" arcade game, for she was currently a fan of a well-known crime fighter named "Sailor V".   
  
And there were various games and various other kinds of merchandise related to that crime fighter that  
  
were now publicly available, in fact. Especially in the Tokyo area of Japan, in actual reality. She  
  
actually longed to be like that crime fighter. But she also realized that she might not ever be quite at  
  
least as famous as "Sailor V" currently seemed to be in her life. Little did she yet know it, but her life as  
  
a normal teen-aged girl was about to end forever, most likely. And how come it was, in fact.  
  
She also didn't yet know that someday, she might even meet Sailor V in her life, for the obvious  
  
reasons. Nor did anyone else in her life, as a matter of fact.  
  
But eventually, she'd learn that, and she'd learn just what it would be like to be a Senshi in her  
  
own life, as well. She and so many others from all over the known Universe would learn just what it'd  
  
be like to be Senshi, when their proper times came to each of them, in each of their respective lives.   
  
And just what they might or might not be able to do as Senshi in them as well, of course.  
  
She would eventually become Sailor Moon, but she didn't yet know that here. Luna, though,  
  
would awaken her from a long-ago slumber of sorts, and turn her, at least indirectly, if not directly, into  
  
a Senshi who would oppose the reawakening of the forces of Evil that had once attacked the Moon  
  
Kingdom roughly one thousand years before. And Luna would do the same for any other Senshi that  
  
she might eventually find to fight alongside Sailor Moon, quite naturally enough, in fact.  
  
But for at least another few hours, most likely, the life that Tsukino Usagi currently had in her  
  
life would remain that way, if not even longer. However, when the need arose, Luna would then  
  
awaken her, and Usagi would become the Sailor Senshi Sailor Moon, to fight any evil beings that she  
  
and others might ever encounter in the future. And it would most likely happen in the very near future,  
  
in fact. 


	3. Chapter Two: Sailor Moon's 1st Battle!

The Rising Sun Adventures  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Two  
  
While Usagi was still at the arcade, playing one of the games there, just before heading to a nearby  
  
library for a while, strange things were also happening at a jewelry story that Naru's mother owned  
  
elsewhere in Juuban. Several people were now rapidly starting to fall quite unconscious as they were all  
  
still shopping there, in fact, for no currently-apparent reason that the average person might understand  
  
sufficiently well at that time.  
  
This was because their energies were being drained by a monster from the Negaverse that had been  
  
left there by a Negaverse General named Jeddite or something along those lines. Though nobody who  
  
wasn't actually from the Negaverse knew that yet, in fact. Of course, the Negaverse General and his  
  
monster knew that was happening, for the obvious reasons. But nobody else did, at least as of the current  
  
time in OSA-P.  
  
The name of the monster that was now draining the energies of the store's customers and its owner  
  
was named Morga. As it was doing so, Naru showed up near it, and the monster captured Naru's mother  
  
by entering her through the nose in the form of a mist as Mrs. Osaka breathed unconsciously on the floor  
  
near some jewelry display cases. Then the monster gained almost total control of Mrs. Osaka, and made  
  
her stand up near where she'd fallen just a few mere moments before.  
  
As the monster began moving toward Naru, Naru then began to run as fast as she could from the  
  
store. And she went in search of Usagi, thinking that somehow, she might be able to help. Though she  
  
didn't yet know exactly where in Juuban Usagi might be, for it had been at least a little while since she'd  
  
last seen her that day.  
  
In fact, by this time, after at least a little time at both the arcade and the aforementioned library,  
  
Usagi had eventually made her way back to the Tsukino residence. After Usagi had done so, she'd taken  
  
a nap. And so she'd continued to do, at least until a bit of wind made her window shut quite loudly indeed.   
  
When she turned toward the window, who did she see but the same cat she'd saved earlier?  
  
The rather strange black and gold cat had started looking for her again not long after their original  
  
meeting that day. And she'd explored at least the general area near where she'd earlier been saved by  
  
Usagi, while Usagi had still been in school. Then, later in the day, she'd begun to notice strange things  
  
happening elsewhere in the area. And most of those things were quite near, if not also inside, OSA-P. Just  
  
as soon as she saw numerous students in the area actually start to leave their schools for the day, she then  
  
resumed her search for Usagi here. She'd looked in the arcade just before Usagi had come there, and left  
  
it minutes before Usagi got there after her earlier detention from school. Then she'd gone back toward  
  
OSA-P, wondering if Usagi would show up there. She'd overheard a conversation earlier in the day that  
  
made her think such a possibility was quite likely. Not seeing her there, she then eventually followed Umino  
  
Gurio to the same library that Usagi actually went to. Not seeing her there, but seeing Umino talking to  
  
Naru, as Naru left the library minutes before Usagi got there, she overheard Naru mention where Usagi  
  
lived. From there, it was an easy enough matter for her to get there for the first time. While Usagi was still  
  
in the library, that cat, whose name was actually Luna, then climbed up in a tree, and took a short nap on  
  
a branch within leaping distance of the Tsukino residence's nearest roof part and Usagi's windowsill. The  
  
wind woke her up, when it began to carry screams from the area of OSA-P in Juuban to at least some  
  
degree, if not a lot. And then she saw Usagi flopped face-down on her bed's top, almost immediately  
  
thereafter. Before the window was then quite loudly blown shut here, Luna then sprang from her branch  
  
to the windowsill, and then to Usagi's bed, just as quickly and as safely as she could do so here.  
  
Quite naturally, of course, when Usagi then saw Luna on her bed here, she asked, "Huh? Who  
  
are you? You scared me! Why are you here?"  
  
"Why, Usagi, I'm here to see you. My name is Luna, for your information."  
  
Usagi thought, "This can't be right! A talking cat! There shouldn't be such a thing!"  
  
"I have been searching for you for quite some time, in fact, Usagi."  
  
"What in the Universe is she talking about? How is she talking here? This must be a dream! I  
  
can't be talking to a cat who talks back," thought Usagi, quite perplexed now about her current situation  
  
here, obviously enough.  
  
"I must be hallucinating here! This can't be real!"  
  
"No, you're not hallucinating, Usagi. You are Sailor Moon, and Osaka Naru-san is in trouble.   
  
She's looking for you right now, as a matter of fact."  
  
Usagi thought, "This can't be real."  
  
Luna said, "You must help her, Usagi." Usagi looked at her as if she was still in shock. Which,  
  
in fact, she still was in, for the obvious reasons here. Luna then said, "You don't believe me. Fine. Then  
  
I guess I'll just have to try to prove it to you here." She then did a backflip in the air. As she did so, out  
  
of some sort of normally-invisible pocket in space came a locket. That locket, in fact, was to be Usagi's  
  
first transformation item.  
  
Usagi asked, "What is that thing?"  
  
"A special locket just for you, Usagi. And no one else."  
  
"Wow. It's really for me? What would it look best with of mine? Where should I wear it? At  
  
school or not?"  
  
"Listen, Usagi. This isn't just any piece of jewelry here. Listen to me, Usagi! Do you hear what  
  
I'm saying?" As Luna then said these things here, Usagi was checking its current appearance in a mirror  
  
elsewhere in her room.  
  
Luna said, "You're Sailor Moon, pledged long ago to defend the Princess of the Moon! Powerful  
  
forces have appeared here on Earth, and that locket will help you fight them. You must fight evil whenever  
  
you encounter it. You must not be afraid!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, furball. Like I'm really supposed to fight just like Sailor V!"  
  
"This is no joke, Usagi! This is your destiny, whether you care to admit it or not! Do you hear me,   
  
Usagi? I'm not kidding you here!"  
  
"Yeah, right. My destiny? Did you fall on your head when you were born or not? I can't believe  
  
this, furball! This must be either a really bad dream or the biggest hoax that I've ever heard of in my entire  
  
life. Or even thought of, in fact!"  
  
That last bit finally got Luna quite steamed at Usagi, if she wasn't already steamed by then. Finally  
  
she asked Usagi, after first taking one or two deep breaths, "Fine. You want me to prove that I'm telling  
  
you the truth, Usagi?"  
  
"If you can, go right ahead, then! I dare you!"  
  
"Then repeat after me these exact words, Usagi."  
  
"What words?"  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER."  
  
Still quite skeptical here, of course, Usagi then said, "MOON PRISM POWER!" As soon as she  
  
did so, a thick pillar of light suddenly appeared around her, and her clothes begun to change their  
  
appearances here. When the pillar around her vanished moments later, her new look shocked her yet  
  
again. She was now in her Sailor Senshi uniform as Sailor Moon. When she saw her new look in the  
  
mirror, she asked, "Ah! What is this? Why am I dressed like this? This dream is getting weirder and  
  
weirder as more time passes here. I'll never study so hard again! I want to play Sailor V games, but I  
  
don't want to live them!"  
  
Just then, Sailor Moon heard Naru screaming in panic near and in OSA-P, largely through her  
  
meatball-like hair buns, if not also through her ears as well. Naru was screaming for help, from anyone who  
  
might be able to hear her at all, in fact.  
  
Sailor Moon said, "That's Naru!"  
  
"That's right, Sailor Moon. She's in really big trouble now, and you may just be the only one who  
  
can actually save her here somehow!"  
  
"Yeah, but what can I do to help? You seem to be forgetting that I'm just a kid, you know!"  
  
"You're Sailor Moon, that's what. You'll know what to do when the need arises, once you look  
  
into your heart, Sailor Moon! Believe in yourself!"  
  
Sailor Moon thought, "This is hard for me to do, I think. But if it's to save Naru, fine." She then  
  
looked at Luna, and nodded at her. Then she said, "Okay, Luna. Lead the way then, if you dare!" Then  
  
both of them went out her window, as was now necessary for them both to do here.  
  
Meanwhile, near and in OSA-P, Naru was still running from her Morga-controlled mother Mrs.  
  
Osaka, for the obvious reasons. Morga had cornered Naru in a corner of her hostess's jewelry shop, and  
  
was now outstretching tentacles of some sort toward Naru here. As she latched onto Naru, and began  
  
trying to strangle her here, she said, "Soon you humans will be no more! When Queen Beryl unleashes the  
  
Negaforce, not one of you will survive on this pitiful little planet that you call Earth!"  
  
As the last word passed her ugly lip-like mouth opening, she suddenly felt a strange presence  
  
elsewhere in OSA-P. Though she didn't know what it was yet, of course. That would change almost  
  
immediately, however, when Sailor Moon then spoke near her here.  
  
Sailor Moon then shouted, all of a sudden, without any warning, "Let her go, you monster!"  
  
Morga turned, and faced toward her challenger, while still hanging onto Naru here. She asked,  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I said let her go!" shouted Sailor Moon.  
  
"And just who are you, stranger, to tell me what to do here?"  
  
"Okay, monster, uh, well, I can't really tell you my real name. However, I can tell you that I am  
  
Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. And I say, in the name of God's Moon for Earth, 'I shall triumph  
  
over evil. And that means YOU, you ugly-faced monster!'"  
  
"Sailor Moon. Never heard of you, and I'm sure I never will again! Arise, my pets. Drain her  
  
energy, and serve the great power that is the Negaverse."  
  
Morga breathed a large mist of some sort toward all the unconscious patrons in the store, and they   
  
soon were animated and controlled by it. Through her, of course. She then sent them toward Sailor Moon,  
  
quite naturally enough, in fact. They attacked Sailor Moon as best as they could then do so here.  
  
Sailor Moon said, "Luna, help me. I don't know what to do!" She said this as she tried to avoid  
  
the controlled patrons' attacks. And she said it as Morga charged at her and knocked her against a pillar  
  
as well, in fact. "Ow, that hurt! I don't wanna do this any more!"  
  
Luna shouted, "Sailor Moon, what are you doing? You must fight this monster, or the Universe  
  
could cease to exist!"  
  
"I don't want to play this game anymore! LUNA, I WANNA GO HOME!"  
  
Morga said, "Fine, foolish human. I'll send you there for good!"  
  
An arm, or tentacle, or something like either, stretched out toward the cornered Senshi, Sailor  
  
Moon, no more than a few seconds later, in fact. And it did so as Sailor Moon shrieks, "AAAAAH!"  
  
Just then, a red rose flashed across the gap between Sailor Moon and Morga. Morga turned to  
  
find the thrower, as she also asked who they might be. Standing in a window high above, a strange young  
  
man in formal dress became visible here to Morga, Sailor Moon, and Luna. Morga asked, "Now just who  
  
might you be, fancy pants?"  
  
"I am Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within. It is your  
  
destiny."  
  
Sailor Moon said, "But I don't want to be a warrior." She then started to wail and cry. Her Senshi  
  
powers magnified the resulting noise quite considerably. Which then forced Morga to release her control  
  
over the patrons that she was now controlling here. The patrons then all collapsed back onto the floor here  
  
again, in fact.  
  
Morga said, "Aah! Stop that hideous crying!"  
  
Luna shouted, "Sailor Moon, quickly, throw your tiara, and say, 'MOON TIARA FLASH!' I  
  
think that'll work here."  
  
"What for, Luna? What good is that going to do here?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Sailor Moon then took off her tiara. She looked at it, not yet knowing that it'd be her strongest  
  
weapon against evil for a while. Thrown, it would turn into a boomerang/discus that might turn a typical  
  
monster into moon dust. At least as of the current time, anyway. All she needed to say in order to activate  
  
it would be "Moon Tiara Flash," in fact.  
  
She then shouted, just as Luna had just told her to, "MOON TIARA FLASH!" Seconds later,  
  
as Morga reacted, the tiara hit her. She had no chance to counter-attack, in fact. She was immediately  
  
expelled from Mrs. Osaka's body, of course.  
  
Sailor Moon asked, "Huh, I did that?"  
  
Morga, just before she turned to moon dust here, said, "I shall return!" Then she vanished, just as   
  
soon as she'd appeared earlier in OSA-P, when Jeddite or whatever his name was had left her there some  
  
time before.  
  
Somewhere back in the Negaverse, where Jeddite currently was standing near a moderately large  
  
ball of energy, Jeddite then got a big surprise, in fact. He got it when that energy ball dispersed and its  
  
components returned to the presently-unconscious patrons and owner of OSA-P, no matter who those  
  
people then were, in actual reality. He then vowed, as he watched his worked-for ball of energy vanish  
  
from his sight, "Someone will pay for this! I don't know who yet, but someone most definitely will pay for  
  
this! And pay quite dearly, if at all possible."  
  
Meanwhile, back at OSA-P, the moon dust soon vanished, and Tuxedo Kamen prepared to leave.   
  
But not before saying to Sailor Moon, "You've done well, Sailor Moon. And now, Naru's mother and  
  
all the patrons here are free. Others will test you. Don't be afraid, for I'll fight with you against them."   
  
Then, without another word to her, he exited through the window that he'd just been standing in moments  
  
before.  
  
Luna then asked, "Are you all right, Sailor Moon? Speak to me."  
  
Sailor Moon said, "What a handsome guy!"  
  
"Are you all right, Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Now I am, furball. Let's go home."  
  
Luna thought, "Fine, Sailor Moon. But I still don't like being called that here. I'll have to teach  
  
you not to call me that, I think."  
  
On the way home, Luna eventually had Sailor Moon de-transform in a deserted alleyway, of  
  
course. When her charge did so, Sailor Moon then dropped back to just being Tsukino Usagi again, in  
  
fact. By the time that they reached the same tree near Usagi's window, Luna was then perched on Usagi's  
  
shoulder, as well.  
  
Luna then leapt onto the tree's trunk, and told Usagi to follow her up the tree. Usagi began  
  
climbing it, just after Luna did so. It took Usagi a few moments to get up high enough in the tree to allow  
  
her to leap to the part of the roof around her window. But she still did so, in fact. Then she climbed into  
  
her still-open window, and Luna followed her in, not more than a few seconds or so later. Once they were  
  
both in her room again, Usagi quickly changed into a pair of pink rabbit-covered pajamas, tossing her  
  
uniform on the floor near her bed, and her locket in the middle of a good-sized pile of comic books and  
  
other things on her dresser, as well. Within five more minutes of her doing so, she was quite soundly asleep  
  
in her bed again, in actual reality. Luna watched her for a while, and then went to sleep herself on a chair  
  
in her new charge's bedroom.  
  
The next chapter will have the last bit of "A Moon Star Is Born" leading into the next episode, and   
  
most of the first part of that episode, as I might choose to write it. I probably will do the same with other  
  
episodes for my version of Sailor Moon here in the Tokyo Zone of Earth, at least for this story series. So  
  
the events of the various episodes of mine in this story series actually may or may not be different from the  
  
events of any of the known episodes for any established continuity in the Sailor Moon Universe, of course,  
  
if that's sufficiently true. A lot of things might be the same ways as they may be in those particular  
  
continuities. And a lot of things might be different from the ways that they may be in them. But which things  
  
are which, and which things aren't, you'll just have to wait and see. I'll probably put an average of at least  
  
thirty chapters for each story in this particular story series, however, readers, if I feel like it at all, in fact.   
  
Possibly more, and possibly less. We'll all just have to see what happens here, in fact, of course, people.   
  
And there may be periodic references to other related series of mine in the same Universe, for your  
  
information, everyone. What they may or may not be, I can't exactly say yet, for all the obvious reasons,  
  
of course. But rest assured, I won't leave you in the dark about them any longer than I have to, if I can  
  
possibly avoid it at all.  
  
Until later, then, I suppose I'd better cut this short right here and right now, everyone. Take care  
  
and God bless, God willing, of course, readers. If you feel the need or desire to read and review this, then,  
  
please do so. And please do try to do so rather cleanly, rather courteously, and rather constructively, if  
  
at all possible. Thanks in advance, readers, if you then do so. I know you might not entirely agree with  
  
how I might write this story, of course. But please let me use artistic license, whenever possible, for it, just  
  
the same. Until later, then, this is "The Universal Storyteller" signing off. Over and out! 


	4. Chapter Three: Jeddite Plan Two's Start

Last time for The Rising Sun Adventures, Tsukino Usagi became Sailor Moon for the first  
  
time, and encountered a monster who had taken control of Naru's mother. She eventually defeated  
  
the monster with at least a little help from a dashing young man in a black tuxedo, white mask,  
  
and a black and red cape. A man by the name of Tuxedo Kamen, by the way.  
  
Little did she yet know in her life that her helper was also to be someone who had already  
  
encountered her while using another identity. An identity by the name of Chiba Mamoru, in fact.   
  
She had already encountered him at least once before while he was then using that identity, and  
  
while she was using the identity Tsukino Usagi.  
  
Readers, for the most part, if not entirely, I will be skipping the North American dub  
  
episodes between "A Moon Star Is Born" and "Computer School Blues," at least for a while. The  
  
next episode of this story should take place over the next few chapters. And after I get my version  
  
of Episode 2 up, then I will move to the two episodes after that. Episode 5 in this story, though,  
  
will still, most likely, if not definitely, be based at least partly on "Computer School Blues," for  
  
your information, readers. Other future episodes that will be part of this title have yet to be  
  
decided. And they may or may not agree with any or all of the known storylines in the officially-  
  
established continuities for Sailor Moon.  
  
If you have any opinions on this next episode, or any following episodes, in this story  
  
series, then you all know what to do. I will patiently await the receipt of many quite clean, quite  
  
courteous, and quite constructive reviews about my version of events in this timeline of mine, to  
  
the best of my ability to do so here. This, of course, was for all the obvious reasons, no doubt.  
  
But for now, let's all get to the story here, if you all don't mind. See you on the other side  
  
of this chapter just as often and just as soon as possible, then, readers. Now without any further  
  
ado, let's get on with the story here, if you all don't mind too much here, people! Feel free to read,  
  
review, and enjoy this episode's chapters, then, if the need and/or desire strikes any or all of you at  
  
all, of course!  
  
The Rising Sun Adventures  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next morning, Naru was conversing with several of Usagi and her classmates. And they  
  
were discussing what appeared to be a dream to them all. She was trying to converse with Usagi as  
  
well. But Usagi was trying to take a nap in class, at least partly due to her combat activity of the  
  
previous night, if not entirely because of that.  
  
As Naru was doing so with her and Usagi's classmates, she noticed that Usagi wasn't  
  
responding at all in the conversation that she was then having. She asked, "Usagi, are you okay?"  
  
Usagi said, "Shh. I was up really late last night. And I'd like you all to keep it down, so that  
  
I can sleep at least a little bit more here. I really need to get at least a little bit more sleep, in fact."  
  
"What were you doing, Usagi?" asked Naru, quite curious now, by the way.  
  
"I was watching the late movie, and it kept me up really late at night." Of course, that was  
  
a lie here, as Usagi then knew. But she really didn't want Naru to know just what she'd been doing  
  
the night before, in fact. So she lied here. Even though she really wished she didn't have to here, she  
  
still did so, for all the obvious reasons, of course.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Good night, all." Then Usagi went back to sleep at her desk, just a few seconds later, at  
  
most. And she slept as much of the school day away as she then could, not yet knowing what was  
  
to come for her or anyone else at all in her life. Whether they were human or not, she still did so, in  
  
fact. Which really didn't surprise many of the people who already knew her well enough in her life  
  
as a teen-aged Japanese girl.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was conversing with Jeddite. She was  
  
wondering what his next plan to gather energy for the purpose of wakening the Negaforce was. And  
  
she was not yet aware that Sailor Moon and other Senshi had been sent into the future by her former  
  
enemy Queen Serenity some time before, if she'd ever know that at all. But she'd eventually learn  
  
that if she managed to survive at least that long into the future, if not even longer than that.  
  
Jeddite said, "Humans have this fascination with something they call 'music,' Queen Beryl.   
  
And they spend much of their time and energy listening and dancing to it, not to mention playing it.   
  
I propose that we send another monster to gather this energy from them, so that we might hopefully  
  
be able to use it to revive the Negaforce and Queen Metallia."  
  
"And just how do you plan for the monster to do that here, then, Jeddite?"  
  
"There is a concert scheduled not more than a few days from now in Tokyo, Japan. I propose  
  
that we send our monster Nytra to capture one or more of the musicians that are expected to perform  
  
at that concert, and then drain the attenders of that concert of their energy."  
  
"I see. And might she need help to capture them?"  
  
"I don't think so, but if she does, then I'll figure something out to help here. That's if I can,  
  
of course. A rumor I heard this morning from contacts in Tokyo, Japan, on Earth, seems to suggest  
  
that a new enemy has appeared to fight evil. I don't know if the rumor is true yet, or not. But if it is,  
  
I really hope that they won't prove to be a problem for us at all, of course, Queen Beryl."  
  
Queen Beryl considered that information to at least some degree, and then said, "Proceed with  
  
your next plan to gather energy for the eventual awakening of the Negaverse, then, Jeddite. Let's hope  
  
that your next plan fares much better for us than your previous effort."  
  
"Understood, Queen Beryl. Now if I may, I think I'd best see to the preparation of Nytra for  
  
our next attempt to gather energy here, of course."  
  
"Fine. And may you be quite successful, Satan willing, obviously!"  
  
Then Jeddite left the area of the Negaverse where Queen Beryl was now sitting on her throne,  
  
in fact. And he soon teleported down to a rather deserted area of Juuban with the chosen Negaverse  
  
monster, so that he could get them set up and prepared for the next Negaverse energy-gathering  
  
mission. Before the end of the local daylight period, then, Nytra was set up there well enough. And  
  
from there, Nytra would operate, while she was in the middle of her current energy-gathering mission  
  
for the Negaverse. Under Jeddite's direction, she'd then do so, of course. Later on, she'd move to  
  
a nearby amphitheater, so that she could work over the crowd of attenders as necessary for their  
  
energy, if at all possible, for as long as possible.  
  
After school finally ended for her, and she was able to leave it again, Usagi then went walking   
  
elsewhere in Juuban. Eventually, she encountered Naru near the arcade, and Naru then asked her,  
  
"Usagi-chan, do you know of Mishikawa Sayumi, by any chance?"  
  
"No, I don't. Why do you ask, Naru-chan?"  
  
"I heard she is going to make a special visit to Juuban, and perform with her band during a  
  
concert at the Koyumi Amphitheater in a few days. Mother thought that I might enjoy going to a  
  
concert by her in the near future, for she knows that I've liked her for a while."  
  
"This is the first that I've heard of her, I think, Naru-chan."  
  
"She's only been well-known for a little while nation-wide, Usagi-chan. But I've known of   
  
her considerably longer."  
  
"I see. And what type of music does she play, then?"  
  
"Popular music, mainly. She is part Japanese, and part Latin American. Her music is some  
  
sort of blend between the popular music that is often played here and the popular music that is often  
  
played in the Americas."  
  
"Is she any good, you think?"  
  
"She's okay, and getting better, as far as I can tell right now, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Did your mother get some tickets to the concert that you just mentioned, then?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, she did. She got them this afternoon, during her lunch break from the  
  
jewelry store."  
  
"I see. Well, I'm heading to the Crown Arcade for a while. Do you want to come with me  
  
this time?"  
  
"No, I have other plans, for the time being, unfortunately."  
  
"Okay. Perhaps I'll see you again later, then." Then they both parted again.  
  
After Naru parted from Usagi, Usagi continued on her way to the aforementioned arcade. As  
  
she then did so, Luna suddenly dropped onto her shoulder from a nearby tree. When she did so, Usagi  
  
started, and asked, "What did you do that for, Luna?"  
  
"We have more training to do, Usagi. We have absolutely no idea at all just when our  
  
enemies will show up again around here, Usagi. That's if they ever do so again, in fact. And it'd be  
  
best, I believe, if we train as often as possible. That's so that if and when they do so again someday,  
  
we might better be able to fight then in the future. Sailor V wouldn't quit, if she were in a rather  
  
difficult situation, would she?"  
  
"What's she have to do with anything here, Luna?"  
  
"My contact seems to think that she might be a possible ally of ours in the future. Word has  
  
is that she's some sort of superhero crime-fighter of increasing repute. She had her picture in the  
  
paper this morning, in fact. She busted another bunch of robbers who tried to hold up the Tokyo  
  
Dome ticketbox office, just last night, while we were at OSA-P."  
  
"She busted a bunch of robbers?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't know if she could bust our enemies right now, Usagi. At least not well  
  
enough to say one way or another for sure right now, that is, Usagi. My contact seems to think she's  
  
quite special, though, for some yet-unknown reason."  
  
"What makes them say that?"  
  
"I can't say for sure. All I know is that they do seem to think that, just the same."  
  
"Could they be imagining things about her, at least as it might pertain to this evil force you  
  
supposedly want me to fight now?"  
  
"Meow, meow, meow?"  
  
"Luna, answer me. I asked you a question here."  
  
"Hey, Odango Atama, why are you talking to your cat like this? They say that talking to an  
  
animal is possibly the first sign of potential mental instability in people."  
  
Usagi looked at her cat Luna for a moment, and then thought, "Oh, great. Conceited Jerk is  
  
back. Why did he have to show up now, of all times?"  
  
"I asked you a question, Odango Atama. Why are you talking to your cat like this?"  
  
"None of your business, you mophead!" she soon exclaimed, just as she turned to face him  
  
full-on as much as she then could do so here. A tree was partly in the way for her at the current time,  
  
though, as she did so here, in fact.  
  
"Mophead? That's a new one on me, if I remember correctly enough. I've never had anyone  
  
call me a mophead before, I believe. Especially not a girl, if I'm sufficiently right here."  
  
"Mophead! Mophead! Mophead!"  
  
"What's your problem, Odango Atama?"  
  
"Boys who think they know it all in their lives! And boys who make jokes at my expense,  
  
without my consent!"  
  
"I see. And just how does that make me a 'Mophead,' as you've just called me here, then?"  
  
"Your hair is like the head of a mop! And you might want to get it cut at least a little bit into  
  
a more attractive style, if you have any brains at all."  
  
"I happen to like my hair just the way it is, thank you very much, Odango Atama."  
  
"Well, you might, but what are you going to do about your minus-zero personality, then?"  
  
"My personality is just fine to me. It's you who has the problem with it. Have you flunked  
  
another test today, by the way?"  
  
"None of your doggone business, Chiba! I've told you before, my name is 'Tsukino Usagi,'  
  
Mophead!"  
  
"I happen to like 'Odango Atama' much better now, thank you very much."  
  
"Oh, why don't you just buzz off for a while, if not forever?"  
  
"Maybe I like teasing you here at least a little bit, Odango Atama."  
  
"You stop that!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because it's not right to make jokes about my hairstyle?"  
  
"You did it to me."  
  
"You did it to me first!"  
  
"So what? What's that have to do with anything here?"  
  
"It's not nice to get a girl mad at you by making fun of her hairstyle, whatever it might be."  
  
"I see. And what would be better, then, Odango Atama?"  
  
"Buzzing off, when she tells you to, before she has to get after you somehow, Chiba!"  
  
"Well, you seem to be in luck today here. For I was heading to my job at a nearby hospital  
  
just now, Odango Atama."  
  
"Like anyone would let someone like you near any patients!"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because if this is how you might act around them, then I'd have to suspect that you have a  
  
terrible bedside manner, Chiba!"  
  
"Oh, my patients just love my jokes, generally, Odango Atama."  
  
"Well, I hope that I never have to find out about your bedside manner around your patients,  
  
then, Mophead. I hope that very much, if the way you've been treating me since we first met a little  
  
while ago is any real indication of your true personality."  
  
"Oh, you wound me, fair maiden! How can I ever heal from such a wound from your  
  
Odangoish lips?"  
  
"Quit that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so, that's why!"  
  
"Well, I'd love to tease you a little more right now, Odango Atama. But my job awaits, and  
  
I really don't want to be late for it at all, if I can possibly avoid it at all!" He left Usagi behind again,  
  
just a few brief seconds later with a wink, and passed her on the necessary sidewalk near the arcade  
  
as he did so.  
  
As soon as he was far enough away from her and Luna, then, Usagi said, "Luna, I asked you  
  
a question earlier. I asked you, 'Could they be imagining things about her, at least as it might pertain  
  
to this evil force you supposedly want me to fight now?' And I expect an answer from you here right  
  
now, by the way."  
  
"My contact doesn't seem to think so, Usagi. They seem quite sure that she might possibly  
  
be a future ally for us against our new enemies, at the very least, if nothing else at all right now."  
  
"Well, tell your contact that I might have other things that might interest me more than  
  
fighting monsters in my life."  
  
"Then take out all the monsters, Usagi. If you can do that well enough, then just maybe you'll  
  
have the life that you might want to have in your life, someday."  
  
"You just want me to play your puppet for the rest of my life!"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then let me live my life as I might actually see fit!"  
  
"Your world is in danger, girl. And if you don't do anything to deal with it, then you might  
  
just find that your world will be destroyed all around you, Usagi!"  
  
"You must be kidding!"  
  
"I'm deadly serious, Usagi. If you don't fight, then our enemies could take out the Princess  
  
of the Moon much easier than if you do!"  
  
"I don't even know this Princess of who you're speaking, Luna! Why should I honestly care  
  
all that much about her in my life?"  
  
"She holds the key to this world's survival, from what I currently know of her, Usagi! That's  
  
why we must find and protect her, no matter who she might actually be, in this world of ours."  
  
"Can't you go back where you came from in the first place?"  
  
"No, I can't. That place is long-destroyed. And I can't go back there and live there all the  
  
time, unfortunately. If I could, then maybe I would. But I just can't right now, Usagi, if I'll ever be  
  
able to do so in the future."  
  
"Why me, then, of all the people in this world?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you hunt for me like some mouse you might want to have?"  
  
"Because my previous owner told me to, before she died, that's why."  
  
"Can't someone else be Sailor Moon besides me?"  
  
"No. You are Sailor Moon, Usagi. You have to fight, at least until all the enemies are taken  
  
out well enough to keep them from causing any more trouble ever again in this world of ours, at the  
  
very least, in fact. That's whether or not they might possibly be anywhere else at all in the known  
  
Universe, Usagi."  
  
"I don't really want to fight any longer in the future."  
  
"You have no choice right now in the matter. Be at the neighborhood library tomorrow  
  
afternoon, and I'll meet you there."  
  
"And if I don't show, then what?"  
  
"Then I'll find Chiba Mamoru, and somehow make him follow you until you go there!"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me, girl!"  
  
"And if I still refuse?"  
  
"Then I'll shred your comic books!" Luna said this here, for she'd found a few comic books  
  
under Usagi's bed, while Usagi had been running to school earlier that day.  
  
"You lay one paw on my comic books, and you'll be sleeping outside!"  
  
"Not if your mother has anything to say about it. She seems to like me, though she doesn't  
  
know all that much about me right now."  
  
"Fine. You win. What time do you want me there?"  
  
"6 pm, local time, at the very latest. If I don't see you there by then, I'll find Chiba, and make  
  
him meet up with you somehow!"  
  
"That's blackmail!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Life's not fair, and our enemies won't be fair during a battle, most likely, Usagi! So deal  
  
with it, whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Fine. I'll cooperate, at least to a point. But this better be worth it, or you'll have to face the  
  
consequences here, eventually."  
  
"Fair enough. But don't push me, Usagi. I can be even tougher on you than I've already been   
  
so far, if I really want to. So watch it!"  
  
Then the two of them arrived outside the Crown Arcade. Luna then hopped off Usagi's  
  
shoulder, all of a sudden, and then hurried off in another direction entirely. Usagi then wondered why  
  
she did that here, of course. Later she'd find out why, when necessary. And when she did, she'd  
  
really hate it a great deal, in fact. A few seconds later, then, with not another thought about such a  
  
thing here, Usagi then entered the arcade again, just as she'd been planning to do for a while.  
  
In the next chapter, we'll see Usagi meeting up with Motoki for a while, as she patronizes the  
  
arcade, like she's often known to do in her life. And they'll converse about various things of at least  
  
some importance to either or both of them. No matter what they might be, they'd then do so, as much  
  
as possible, for as long as possible.  
  
And then Usagi will return home again, eventually, when it gets almost too late for her to stay  
  
out at night alone with her parents' knowledge. This, of course, will be for all the obvious reasons,  
  
no doubt, readers.  
  
Until later, then, I suppose I'd better cut this short right here and right now, everyone. Take  
  
care and God bless, God willing, of course, readers. If you feel the need or desire to read and review  
  
this, then, please do so. And please do try to do so rather cleanly, rather courteously, and rather  
  
constructively, if at all possible. Thanks in advance, readers, if you then do so. I know you might not  
  
entirely agree with how I might write this story, of course. But please let me use artistic license,  
  
whenever possible, for it, just the same. Until later, then, this is "The Universal Storyteller" signing  
  
off. Over and out! 


	5. Chapter Four: Usagi Chats With Motoki

In the last chapter, Usagi had conversed with Naru, Luna, Mamoru, and others at various  
  
times during the current day. Mamoru was the last of those sentients that she then conversed with  
  
before arriving at the arcade, at least when it came to humanoid beings, in fact. But not the last  
  
sentient who she'd just talked to, overall. For she'd talked briefly with Luna both before and after  
  
her latest encounter near here with Mamoru, by the way.  
  
During the aforementioned meetings with Naru, Mamoru, and Luna, she learned that there  
  
would be a concert shortly, Sailor V had busted some robbers while she was fighting Morga as  
  
Sailor Moon, and Mamoru had a job at a hospital. She also learned that Luna was quite serious  
  
about the fact that she was now a Senshi, and that Luna wouldn't be afraid to make threats to get  
  
her way, if the mood struck her to do so, as well. She and Mamoru also called each other names a  
  
little bit near the arcade. She called him "Mophead," and he called her "Odango Atama."   
  
Eventually they both either wanted or needed to part from each other for a time, for various  
  
reasons in each of their lives, in fact.  
  
If you have any opinions on this next episode, or any following episodes, in this story  
  
series, then you all know what to do. I will patiently await the receipt of many quite clean, quite  
  
courteous, and quite constructive reviews about my version of events in this timeline of mine, to  
  
the best of my ability to do so here. This, of course, was for all the obvious reasons, no doubt.  
  
But for now, let's all get to the story here, if you all don't mind. See you on the other side  
  
of this chapter just as often and just as soon as possible, then, readers. Now without any further  
  
ado, let's get on with the story here, if you all don't mind too much here, people! Feel free to read,  
  
review, and enjoy this episode's chapters, then, if the need and/or desire strikes any or all of you at  
  
all, of course!  
  
The Rising Sun Adventures  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Four  
  
When Usagi entered the arcade, she did so with a sad look on her face, as she also thought  
  
about her latest conversations with Luna and Mamoru. She soon went to a booth in the dining area  
  
of the arcade, when she saw all the arcade's game machines were in use right now. She sat in that  
  
booth for a while thinking about the events that had happened for her since she'd rescued Luna from  
  
bullies earlier. And since she'd met the young man Mamoru, for that matter, as well.  
  
When she came in, Motoki had his back turned toward the arcade's front entrance. He didn't  
  
see her in the arcade easily enough, though, until she'd been in it for at least five or ten minutes, if not  
  
even longer. Motoki attended to several of the arcade's patrons for a while before he then saw her.   
  
When he did so, he then came over to her as soon as possible.  
  
"What's the problem, Usagi?"  
  
"A jerk, for one. My cat, for another."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A conceited jerk has teased me of late. I also found a cat not too long ago. Now she's  
  
hanging around me quite a bit. And right now, she seems mad at me for some reason. Even though  
  
I saved her from some bullies earlier, she seems mad at me right now."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"My cat?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi."  
  
"Get me a milkshake and a burger or something, and I'll tell you, Motoki."  
  
"Chocolate?"  
  
"Sure, if you can."  
  
He soon returned with the requested food and drink items. He then sat across from her in her  
  
booth just as soon as he could do so here. After she then began to sip at her milkshake, she soon said,  
  
"Her name is Luna."  
  
"What color is she?"  
  
"Black, but sometimes, it's looked like she has purple fur. She also has this weird mark on  
  
her forehead."  
  
"I saw her around here a while ago, while you were at school, I think. I don't know why,  
  
however. Are you sure she's not a stray?"  
  
"She's not a stray, I believe. I don't know just why I believe that here, but she doesn't really  
  
seem like a stray to me here, Motoki."  
  
"I see. And if nobody else claims her, then what will you do?"  
  
"I suppose I'll have to keep her, of course. Supposing that Mom and Dad let me, that is."  
  
"Have you had any animals of your own before?"  
  
"Of course, Motoki. Just no cats, if I remember well enough here."  
  
They talked for a while longer, until Usagi had settled down enough to get herself reasonably  
  
calm here. When she did so well enough, she then moved to a now-empty game machine elsewhere  
  
in the arcade, once she'd seen it fast enough. After she did that, Motoki then left her alone again, so  
  
that he could attend to other patrons elsewhere in the arcade again as needed.  
  
She then played for a while on that machine. Little did she realize that by doing so, she was  
  
doing even more training that might later help her in the future against any number of enemies. But  
  
she might eventually learn that in her life, if she somehow managed to survive long enough and well  
  
enough in it in the future.  
  
After a while of playing on that machine, she got quite bored with playing it again here. So  
  
she soon gathered up her things here, once she'd paid for her food and drink well enough. And she  
  
silently left a reasonably-sized tip on her booth's table, on the way out the arcade's front door. She  
  
wished Motoki a good night, of course, just before she left the arcade behind again here.  
  
Then she went home in very short order here, in fact. When she got there, Luna was still out  
  
and about in the area. After she got back home, she soon went up to her room, and flopped down on  
  
her bed to take a short nap here. She napped for a while, until her mother knocked on her door in  
  
order to tell her supper was ready downstairs here.  
  
Usagi had her supper with her parents Kenji and Ikuko and her brother Shingo then. All four  
  
of them had their suppers in relative silence. Or at least for the most part they did, if not entirely.   
  
Among the few questions that her mother had to ask her during supper was one concerning Luna, in  
  
fact. Ikuko asked, "Usagi, where did that cat who's lately often been following you quite closely  
  
come from?"  
  
"I found her being bullied by some boys who appeared to be about Shingo's age, and I rescued  
  
her from them. At least I think the bullies were about Shingo's age. Though I could be wrong about  
  
that here."  
  
"Does she have an owner that you know of?" asked Ikuko.  
  
"No, she doesn't, as far as I know."  
  
"How about we ask around, and put up signs with her picture on them, and see if anyone  
  
wishes to claim her for their own?" asked Kenji, a photographer for a locally-based magazine of some  
  
sort.  
  
"I don't think that will help here, for some strange reason that I can't quite explain right now,  
  
Dad. I have this feeling that nobody would be able to recognize her well enough to be able to claim  
  
her beyond a reasonable shadow of a doubt, Dad."  
  
"Then, Usagi, what do you suggest we do here?"  
  
"Let her stay with me. Yes, I know that I've not always been good with pets of certain kinds,  
  
Dad. But I still feel she should stay with me, for some yet-unknown reason."  
  
"All right, Usagi. Here's what we're going to do, for at least the time being. You'll be  
  
responsible for her until we see if anyone else is missing a cat that meets her description well enough.   
  
But if you don't take care of her well enough, we'll have to rethink this idea here, at least a little bit,  
  
if not a lot." Kenji eventually said this here, after considering the current situation here for a long  
  
enough period of time, and looking periodically at Ikuko, as he then saw fit here.  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we call her, for at least the time being, Usagi?" asked Kenji.  
  
"Luna. I know that might seem a strange name to call a cat. But that strange mark on her  
  
forehead looks like a little crescent moon, come to think of it. Doesn't it?"  
  
"I suppose so. All right, then. Her name, at least for as long as she's here, will be Luna, as  
  
you've just suggested here, Usagi. But we'll be watching you and her quite closely for a while,  
  
whenever possible, of course," said Ikuko.  
  
Supper soon ended for the four Tsukinos here, and Usagi went right up to her room just as  
  
soon as she could do so well enough here. This, of course, was for all the obvious reasons, by the  
  
way. And when she showed up there, Luna was now sitting on a tree branch of the tree just outside  
  
her window.  
  
When Usagi went to close the curtains to her room, so that she could change into her pajamas  
  
for the rest of the night, she saw Luna perched on that branch. She then opened the nearest window  
  
to Luna here, so that Luna could come into her room as she'd done at least once before. Luna then  
  
came into her room through that window, in very short order.  
  
When Luna was then perched on her charge's desk in her room, Usagi asked, "Where did you  
  
go off to earlier, Luna?" But only after making sure, of course, that nobody else in the house or nearby   
  
ones would be able to see or hear them talking to each other here, for all the obvious reasons.  
  
"I was checking out possible signs of trouble I noticed earlier today, while you were at school.   
  
We could have more trouble around here in the near future, Usagi. And you may have to attend to  
  
it then. While I was exploring the area today, I felt some strange feelings starting to show up  
  
elsewhere in Juuban, Usagi. Our enemies may be preparing to strike again around here very soon."  
  
"I don't want to fight again, Luna."  
  
"You will fight again. Whether you like it or not, you will." Luna said this, just as Usagi  
  
went behind a divider to change into her chosen pajamas here with at least some privacy.  
  
"And what if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then they won't care. They'll capture or kill you just as soon as look at you, if they can, and  
  
if you don't fight, Usagi."  
  
"I see. So you're saying if I do nothing, I could be killed?"  
  
"That's right, Usagi. And not only you, but also many other people, if not all other people,  
  
in this world, for your information."  
  
"Like Naru-chan?" Luna then moved to a chair elsewhere in the room, so that she could get  
  
a better look at various things elsewhere in Usagi's bedroom.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, Usagi."  
  
"So why me? Why not anyone else instead of me?"  
  
"Because you're a chosen Senshi. You are Sailor Moon. And you'll need to fight or die,  
  
Usagi. There are at least a few other sleeping Senshi out there, but we haven't found them just yet.   
  
When we then do well enough, your battle will hopefully not be one you still have to fight alone as  
  
a Senshi, I believe. I have no definite idea whether or not Tuxedo Kamen is actually our friend, our  
  
enemy, or somewhere in the middle yet, though, Usagi."  
  
"He's got to be a friend, if he's so handsome in his black tuxedo, Luna. Or at least an ally,  
  
if nothing else as well, here." Usagi then came back out from behind her divider, once she was  
  
dressed sufficiently well in her pajamas here, in fact.  
  
"Just because he helped you once doesn't mean that he'll prove to be an ally or friend to the  
  
Senshi in the future well enough, Usagi."  
  
"Of course it has to mean that, Luna." Usagi then moved over to her desk and sat down at  
  
it to do some homework before going to bed again.  
  
"You're thinking with your eyes, not your heart or head, Usagi. He could be an enemy of ours  
  
that just happened to help us out here once."  
  
"Keep on talking like that, and I might not tell you something you might be interested in at  
  
least a little bit, Luna." Usagi turned to Luna briefly as she was working on some of her homework  
  
here, then.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be, by any chance, Usagi?"  
  
"Mom and Dad have seen fit to let you stay with me for at least the time being, while they see  
  
if anyone else is missing a cat that meets with your description. Which means that I'll be expected  
  
to be responsible for you for at least as long as you're here with us Tsukinos, of course."  
  
"I see. So they've put you in charge of me?"  
  
"Yes, it seems so. So I suppose that I can boss you around now, right?"  
  
"Think again, Usagi. I'll still be holding the reins of control over you, in fact. Even if they  
  
might actually think otherwise, I still will, Usagi. I may appear to only be a cat right now, but I'll still  
  
be your boss as much, and as often, as I can, in your life, for as long as I can, Usagi."  
  
"But you're just a cat to everyone else who doesn't know you can talk at all, Luna. They don't  
  
know you can talk yet, if they ever will, so they think you're just a cat. And they'll always think that,  
  
I believe, even if you happen to have a weirdly-shaped bald spot or mark on your forehead, Luna."  
  
"It's not a bald spot, mark, or anything else you might think that it is, Usagi."  
  
"Then what is it, Luna? For unless I'm mistaken, I've never seen a cat with a mark like yours  
  
on their forehead before I saw, rescued, and met you."  
  
"It's what you might call a birthmark as humans, if I'm not too mistaken here about such  
  
things, Usagi."  
  
"Just how old are you, then, Luna?"  
  
"Old enough to be your boss. Let's just leave it at that right now, Usagi. Maybe if you do  
  
better as a Senshi in the future, you'll learn more about me, and why I had to find you here."  
  
Eventually, the two of them got too tired here to do much else other than to go to sleep. So  
  
Usagi soon got into her bed, and went to sleep, in very short order. Luna then moved to another chair  
  
in the room that was more plush in its nature, and she too went to sleep here, in fact.  
  
In the next chapter, we might see more action from the Negaverse side of things here. But that  
  
is yet to be decided here. If you'd all be willing to state your opinions on the matter here sufficiently  
  
cleanly, courteously, and constructively, then maybe I could write the story better here. This, of  
  
course, is for all the obvious reasons, readers. I'd really like to see what you all think of how this  
  
story is going here so far. And I believe that each story in this series will cover a period of at least  
  
three to six months of story time, if not more, at least currently. Don't count on the first part of R  
  
being part of this story series here, at least not for the time being, if at all. I may decide to entirely  
  
skip the Doom Tree Arc for Sailor Moon and substitute another arc in its place, or I may lengthen the   
  
Black Moon Arc enough to cover the necessary time frame. However, all future story arcs for this  
  
story after the Negaverse one are yet to be determined. I might also omit the Sailor Stars Arc or alter  
  
it in this story series, as well. That's if I actually do happen to get that far along in this particular  
  
story series someday, of course.  
  
Until later, then, I suppose I'd better cut this short right here and right now, everyone. Take  
  
care and God bless, God willing, of course, readers. If you feel the need or desire to read and review  
  
this, then, please do so. And please do try to do so rather cleanly, rather courteously, and rather  
  
constructively, if at all possible. Thanks in advance, readers, if you then do so. I know you might not  
  
entirely agree with how I might write this story, of course. But please let me use artistic license,  
  
whenever possible, for it, just the same. Until later, then, this is "The Universal Storyteller" signing  
  
off. Over and out! 


End file.
